Love and War
by notoneoftheangels
Summary: Alice has a vision of the newborn army almost ready to attack Forks. They have to work with the pack to prepare for battle but will everything be the same by the end of it? Bella and Edward's relationship has cracks and Bella can't help but feel curious about the puzzle that is Jasper. *My version of Eclipse* Review.
1. Chapter 1

**So while uni is out for the year I've decided to take on a project to keep me from dying of boredom. I had a Twilight marathon with a friend and re fell in love with Jasper. Something about him... Anyway, I decided to dabble in this pairing because I realised I didn't like Edward the movies didn't make me like Bella very much. So I'm changing things up and writing how I'd like the story to go.**

**Like I said, the movies didn't make me too fond of a lot of the characters so they will be a little different in this story. Review and tell me what you think. **

* * *

I watched silently as the Cullens argued over the top of each other, each voicing their own opinion about what we should do with Alice's vision. Emmett was yelling over Edward, itching for a confrontation with the army coming our way. I'd already tried to voice my opinion, especially because it was my life on the line, but no one had listened. No one ever listens to me; I'm just the fragile human who doesn't know anything because I haven't lived a tenth as long as they had.

I could see the worry on Esme's beautiful face and my heart sank a little more. Because of me her family was in danger. She wasn't one for confrontations, almost the polar opposite of Emmett. Maybe it was because she'd been with Carlisle so long, maybe it was just inherently who she was.

Emmett was ready to tackle the newborns coming our way, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. He was ready for them now despite the fact that Alice had foretold they'd be at least two weeks away. I could understand Emmett's enthusiasm, being so much stronger than everyone else he was probably dying to fight someone without having to hold back or be worried that he would hurt one of his siblings.

Rosalie stood by Emmett's side and I knew she was just as ready as Emmett to go into battle. She probably hated me even more now that I'd brought this on her family. She'd never bothered to hide her dislike for me and I understood, really I did. I was putting Emmett in danger and no one messed with Emmett unless they wanted to deal with Rosalie. She was loyal like no other and I knew that was her gift. I admired her for it even if she would never return the sentiment.

Carlisle looked diplomatic as always. I knew that he, like Esme, wanted to avoid violence but it couldn't be helped. Not this time. He was willing to go against his beliefs to protect his family and the thought made me drown a little more in my own guilt. He considered me family yet all I had done was continually cause damage and danger to his family.

I could tell Edward wanted to whisk me away and hide me somewhere. Sometimes I can't help but think that if he could lock me up in a safe somewhere to keep me away from all the dangerous in the world he would. It was annoying because nothing in life was safe and I couldn't live my life second-guessing every decision I make. He didn't want me anywhere near the battle but I couldn't leave. Not with Jacob and Charlie here.

Alice chewed her lip and I watched her write on a note pad everything she had noticed from her vision. Obviously she didn't want to take the chance she might forget something. But with her vampire memory was that even possible? I wasn't sure.

My eyes travelled to the only person who hadn't tried to voice their opinion. He was also the person who always surprised me. Jasper. He was standing the background, watching everyone fight with each other. It was clear that every second that passed annoyed him further. I didn't know Jasper well at all but I wanted to. He was interesting. He was the one person in the room I wasn't sure about.

I turned back to the group as a whole and watched as Rosalie snapped at Edward when he growled at Emmett. It was weird watching them argue because they flitted between human speed and vampire speed. I could catch some words but not all, they either talked loud enough and too fast or slow and inaudible. I wasn't used to witnessing their natural speed. The whole family was always so careful to try and be as human as possible around me.

"Enough!" Jasper barked, stepping forward. "I know exactly what we have to do. It's not without risk but it's the best way to ensure we all get out of this mess alive."

"Bella's life is at stake! I'm not going to put her in danger because you thinkg you know what you're doing." Edward snapped.

"You forget I've been alive a hell of a lot longer than you have child." Jasper retorted.

Carlisle stepped in between them. "Boys, calm down. Now Edward we have to trust Jasper with this. This is your brother's area of expertise. He has the most experience with newborns."

I frowned in confusion when Carlisle said this. Why would Jasper have the most experience with newborns? Obviously his life before the Cullens had given him experience but why would he know so much about newborn armies? I couldn't help but wish I knew more about Jasper, at least so I could fill in some of the blanks.

"There are only seven of us though." Rosalie pointed out.

Jasper turned away and paced, his arms behind his back. Alice shook her head before snapping around to look at her husband. "What? Everything just disappeared. I can't see the battle anymore. What did you decide Jas?"

Jasper just turned to me. "Bella do you have your phone with you?"

"Yeah." I fumbled around and eventually pulled it out of my pocket. He took it off me gently.

"Why do you need her phone?" Edward asked.

"Because we're going to call a friend of Bella's."

"Jacob? You can't be serious."

"Rosalie is right Edward. We're going to need more than seven of us to take on a newborn army. We need the wolves."

Jasper hit a few buttons and put my old phone to his ear. He quickly explained the situation to Jacob. The conversation was over in less than a minute and he handed the phone back to me with a nod.

"The pack is willing to meet us."

"When?" Carlisle asks.

"Now. They want to meet us at the clearing between the borders."

"To erase any advantage we might have." Emmett scowled.

"We aren't going there to fight them Emmett. We are going peacefully." Carlisle stressed.

"We should get going. Emmett, Rose, Edward and Bella will take the Jeep and the rest of us will run." Alice says before tugging Jasper away by the hand.

I nodded and let Edward pull me towards the Jeep and resisted the urge to push his hands away as he strapped me into the Jeep. It was ridiculous, sure Emmett wasn't the safest driver but there was no need to strap me into an oversized booster seat. I felt like a baby.

My stomach lurched when Emmett finally parked at the edge of the clearing and I thanked God that the drive was over. Emmett really didn't know when to slow down, especially when it came to tough terrain. We walked over to the rest of the Cullens who were in the middle of the clearing. Esme and Carlisle talked quietly to each other while Emmett rambunctiously made jokes to Rosalie who would occasionally hit him upside the head.

The wolves approached cautiously, Paul growling at the Cullens. Jake phased behind a tree and quickly got dressed before walking towards me. Edward tensed beside me and I ignored his aversion to my best friend. Jake swept me up into a hug and I embraced his warmth.

"Hey Bells."

"Hey Jake, how you been?"

"Great! I finally imprinted. Karina is amazing you'll have to come by the res and meet her."

"I'm so happy for you." I hugged him again, ecstatic that he was finally happy.

Sam snapped something at Jake and he nodded. "Sam wants this over and done with."

"We all do." Emmett replied.

"Why aren't you phased, Jake?" I asked.

"Sam doesn't trust your bloodsuckers enough so I volunteered. It's supposed ot be a gesture of good will or something.

I shook my head and Jake grinned at me wickedly. Memories flooded back and I couldn't help but remember that this was why Jacob was my best friend. He didn't care what people thought and he was always putting his foot in his mouth. Oddly enough he reminded me of Emmett, always there for me and always tactless.

Jasper stepped forward, his posture straight and he looked like he'd grown magically. His whole body language screamed 'respect me' and something about him made me eager to hear exactly what he had to say.

"Alice had a vision of a newborn army attacking our family. They are after Bella and are a threat to the town, the reservation and everyone who lives in the general area. My family doesn't have enough numbers to go up against them and we need your help."

"Sam wants to know how many there will be." Edward says.

"We don't know exact numbers. Anything more than twenty-five and I can't guarantee the end result of the battle. We will win, of course," He says with conviction. "But I can't guarantee we will all come out alive. Another problem is that we can't fight the newborns while protecting Bella. Simply we don't have enough numbers and we don't have time to try and find other vampire's to help us."

"They want to know why we can't ask another coven to help."

"Because they would have to be trained and it would take too long."

"But you'll have to train us anyway." Jake pointed out.

"Yes but you also need to know how to take down a vampire anyway if you hope to keep the area safe." Jasper retorted.

"We took down that Laurent guy."

Jasper scoffed. "You need to be able to take down vampires on your own. If it takes a whole pack to take one vampire down you're already dead."

"Paul wants to know why they should trust us."

"Because you want the same thing as us, the town protected and Bella safe."

"Sam is willing to work with us." Edward says.

Jasper nodded and turned away. Before he could get far Jake spoke. "Just one question?"

"And what would that be?"

Jake grinned. "When do we start?"

"Tomorrow. Be ready or don't show up. You'll get a call."

Jasper walked away and his confidence almost gave me goosebumps. This was a side of him I'd never seen before. Commanding. Strong. A force to be reckoned with. Alice walked after him and Jake nudged me in the side, almost knocking me over.

"What?" I asked.

"Come spend the day on the reservation with us."

"No." Edward growled.

"I can't Jake."

"Don't you want to meet Karina?"

I couldn't deny that I wanted to meet her even if it made me a little jealous. "I want to meet the girl who thinks she's good enough for you."

"She is." He promised. "And she'll love you just as much as I know you'll love her."

"Bella you aren't going."

Emmett stepped forward towards Edward menacingly. "I don't like them any more than you do but Bella can make her own choices."

"Thanks Em." I says with a smile.

"No problem, no one gets to walk all over my little sis." Emmett replied, scooping me up in a bear hug.

I laughed and hugged him back before turning to my boyfriend. "It will only be for the afternoon."

"I can't protect you over there."

"You won't need to."

"They're dangerous Bella."

"Edward you're more dangerous than they are."

"I would never hurt you."

"Jake's not the one who could lose control and drink me dry." I pointed out.

"Does that mean you're coming?" Jake asked with a hopeful expression.

"Yep."

"Woo!" He picked me up and began spinning me around.

"Jake! Put me down!"

"Today is going to be awesome. And Emily won't have to kill you for not coming around."

I laughed at the thought of Emily murdering me for not visiting. She was the gentlest person I knew. Jake was right though, I should be visiting more. Emily was probably going crazy over there looking after the pack. At least with Karina around she won't be so lonely all the time.

I gave Edward a kiss and promised to call him later. I could tell he wasn't happy with my decision and I couldn't help but grin when Emmett gave me two thumbs up behind Edward's back. Edward snapped at his brother for being so immature which set Rosalie off. I turned to Jake and sighed.

"Ready to go?"

He scooped me up in his arms and began to run.

* * *

When Emily finally stopped berating me for not coming over sooner she pulled me into a hug. It was good to see her again, good to spend some time with another human girl. We chatted aimlessly with no real topic or direction. It was a reason why I loved Emily so much; she never tried to interrogate me. She never wanted to put me in stupid clothes I hated and never tried to bend me to her will. Emily was content with looking after her boys and anyone else she cared about.

The front door opened and shut with a bang. A beautiful girl with black hair walked in carrying a larger than average muffin tin. Honestly it wasn't larger than average, it was freaking huge. She stopped and looked me before smiling softly.

"Hi, you must be Bella. I'm Karina."

"You're Jacob's mate." I says bluntly.

"Yep that's me."

"You're really pretty."

Karina laughed and tucked a portion of hair behind her ear. "Thanks."

"Let's see that tray. Perfect! Thanks Karina." Emily says taking the tray off her.

"I thought you already had a tray?" I asked.

"I do but with the pack expanding they're eating more muffins than I can bake." Emily sighed.

"I've never seen a group of guys eat so much." Karina giggled.

"I know," I nodded, "I swear Jake should be the size of a house by now. It's not fair."

"It really isn't is it?" She agreed.

"At least the upside is that with their appetites there isn't enough food left to turn me into a house." Emily grinned.

We joked around and I sat at the table nibbling on a muffin while Karina helped Emily bake another set of muffins. I have no idea where they got the trays from though. The muffins were huge. I could immediately tell why Jake liked Karina so much. She was kind, happy to make a joke here and there but she was also happy to just listen. She didn't need to be the center of attention and I could tell she was honest. Karina screamed innocence and purity but I could also tell she wanted adventure and excitement. She was perfect for Jake.

The front door opened and Quil walked in with a younger boy who looked maybe fifteen. He grabbed a muffin off the table and threw one to his companion.

"Hey Bella!"

"Quil not with your mouth full!"

"Sorry Emily."

I laughed. "Hi Quil."

"This is Seth. He's the puppy of the pack."

Seth blushed. "No I'm not!"

Embry crashed into the house with Jacob behind him. "Hey Vampire Girl."

"Embry." I smiled.

I watched as Jacob gave Karina a sweet kiss on the lips and smiled. Jake deserved happiness more than anyone I knew. Except maybe my dad, he'd been alone too long. But at least Jake was one less person to worry about now that he had Karina. Maybe Edward would let me come around here more now that Jake had finally found his mate.

"So Bells, what do you think?"

"I think she settled." I joked.

"Yeah dude, she's like a nine. Way too hot for you." Quil joked.

Jacob threw Emily's wooden spoon at him. "Shut up."

"Jake I was using that!"

"Sorry Emily." Jacob retrieved it and washed it for her.

"I see you've got him house trained." I joked to Emily.

"Yeah, now I've just got to get the rest of the lot house broken too." She says throwing a dishtowel at Embry who was going back for his fourth muffin. "You're supposed to leave some for your brothers."

"You're baking some now." He pointed out.

"That's not the point."

I tuned out Emily and Embry's bickering and looked at Seth, the newest member of the pack. He was quiet but I could tell there was another side to him. All he needed was some confidence. Seth looked up and saw me watching him. He blushed and looked away. I laughed and flicked a piece of muffin at him.

"You can ask."

"You're really the girl that runs with Vampires?" He blurted out.

I laughed again. "That's me."

"Are we really going to be working with them?"

"Yep. They're not all bad though, don't listen to Jake."

"Well they can't be any worse than they smell."

"I wouldn't know, I'm a human."

"Lucky you. So are you kind of like Emily?"

I mused about it for a moment. "I supposed you could say that in a way. Edward is my boyfriend but unlike Emily I don't look after them."

"Who are they all?"

"They're a family in the sense that your pack is your family. Carlisle is the dad, Esme's the mother and the others are their children."

"So who was the one in charge? The guy telling us about the army?"

"That's Jasper. He's Alice's mate. She's the small dark haired girl who sees the future."

"Jasper was freaky."

"Don't be such a pussy, Seth!" Embry teased.

Quil snorted. "Please. Dude that bloodsucker had you scared too."

"Jasper? Really?" I asked shocked.

Jake shrugged his shoulders. "It's the way he carried himself. I wasn't scared but he was giving off some crazy vibes."

"Well yeah but I really only god 'respect me' from him." I mumbled.

"You're a human so I suppose it's different. He was projecting a whole lot of 'don't fuck with me'."

"Jake." Emily frowned.

"So who was the other guy? The really big dark haired one." Seth asked.

I giggled, thinking about Emmett. "That's Emmett. He's like a big kid. Rosalie is his wife and she's the blonde haired girl. Emmett's always looking out for me, he calls me his little sister."

"He was the one who stood up for you over coming here." Jake says.

"That's him all right. He doesn't like you guys but he likes to make sure I'm happy."

"You're dating the wrong bloodsucker."

"Who would you suggest I date then Jake?" I rolled my eyes.

"Me." Quil says cockily.

"You're like five."

Jake burst out laughing, tears forming in his eyes. "Bells you are amazing."

"Sorry Quil." I smiled.

"It's all good Vampire Girl. You can't help not having good taste."

Jokes and casual conversation floated around for the next few hours, the boys walking in and out as they pleased. I could tell what Emily had meant when she says the pack had expanded. I met quite a few new members as time went on but I couldn't help but think that Seth was my favorite, after Jacob of course.

Eventually my phone rang and I sighed as I saw who the caller was. Edward. I answered and eventually agreed to meet him at the border so Emmett could take me home. I really didn't want to but Charlie didn't know where I was and I didn't want to start any problems with Edward. Jake offered to take me to the border but I decided to let Seth go with me instead so I could get to know him better.

Emily drove us close to the border and we walked the rest of the way getting to know each other. Without the other boys around Seth was more confident. He wasn't second guessing himself and I liked that. His recount of the first time he phased had me in hysterics. By the time we got to the border I was ready to adopt Seth as my own.

"Thanks for coming out here with me Seth."

"It's nothing. You're different to what I thought you'd be."

"I hope that's a good thing."

"It totally is. It's just hard..." He stopped as if he had says too much.

"What is?"

"Being around them all some times. There's so many of us and so many dynamics and I'm the youngest. I know they care but sometimes they treat me like I'm a kid."

"I know what you mean. I'm the baby of the group too, at least the rest of your pack don't have a hundred years on you."

"Yeah that would suck." He agreed.

"I should come around more often. I missed everyone."

"Emily missed you too. We were taking bets on how long it would be before she killed Quil and Embry."

I grinned. "They are totally crazy. But don't let them push you around."

"I'll try."

"Good. Us kids have to stick together."

Emmett pulled up to the border and I quickly hugged Seth goodbye. The werewolf nodded to Emmett before running off into the woods and phasing. My smile dropped as he ran out of sight back to Emily's. Rosalie was in the passenger seat so I sat in the back. She wrinkled her nose.

"You reek of wet dog." She complained.

"So who was the kid?" Emmett asked.

"That's Seth. He's the newest and youngest of the pack. He's really sweet."

"Hey! I'm you're favorite." Emmett frowned as he began to drive back to his house.

"I'm not sure Edward would agree with you."

"Edward can bite me."

"I'm the only one who is allowed to bite you." Rosalie huffed.

Emmett leaned over to kiss her. "I know babe."

"Emmett watch the road!" I yelled.

"Awww come on Bells! I've been driving since before you were born."

"Doesn't mean you're a good driver." I teased.

"Ouch." He grinned.

We made it back to their house alive. I'm pretty sure that only happened because Rosalie kept hitting Emmett every time he tried to kiss her on the way back. If I never drive with Emmett again I'll be happy. I don't even know why I was driving with Emmett. Why hadn't Edward picked me up?

As we walked into the lounge room I could hear arguing. Jasper and Edward were at heads again presumably over what course of action we should take with the newborns. I wish they wouldn't fight. I can't help but feel like I'm causing all the problems in the house.

"You're not." Jasper turned to me.

"What?" I asked.

"It's not your fault."

"How?"

"Empath, remember?" He says before turning back to Edward.

"I'm not putting her at risk." Edward snapped.

"Well she won't leave."

"She won't have a choice."

"You don't get to make that decision."

"The hell I don't."

"Wait what? I'm not leaving?" I says panicking.

Edward turned to me. "Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Bella it's not safe."

"My dad's here, Edward. Jakes here too."

"Bella you could get hurt."

"I trip over flat surfaces."

Emmett snickered. "So true, you are clumsiest person I know little sister."

I turned to Edward. "I'm not leaving."

"Bella-"

"You can't take that decision away from me."

"You're not thinking clearly."

"Edward it's tactically better if she stays." Jasper says.

"I don't care. It's not happening."

"What do you mean, Jasper?" I ask.

"You need to be guarded while the fight happens. We haven't planned who is staying with you yet but it will be easier on everyone if you're around. That way we aren't worrying about you and you aren't worrying about us."

"I'm going to be the one guarding her." Edward snaps.

"We need the best fighters in battle Edward."

"I don't care, I'm staying with Bella."

"Edward!" I yell and everyone looks at me. "Please stop."

"Bella you can't seriously tell me you don't want me with you."

"Of course I do but Jasper is right. We need the best fighters in the battle, not on the side lines."

"And what if you get hurt? What happens if you get hurt because I'm not there?"

"Edward do you trust me?"

"You know I do." He says quickly.

"Good because I trust Jasper. Stop fighting him."

Edward sighed and nodded but I could tell he wasn't happy with me. I also knew he didn't like what I'd said to him, especially in front of the others. Well too bad, we were all in serious trouble and Carlisle had said Jasper was the expert. There was no reason not to trust him. If we wanted to survive this we had to leave emotion at the door.

I just wasn't sure Edward could do that.

* * *

**So there we go. It's the beginning of everything. I wonder how long it will take before cracks begin in Edward and Bella's relationship? Honestly I don't know, I plan to do what I always do and let the story write itself.**

**What do you think of Karina? Want to get to know her more?**

**Should Seth and Bella do a little more bonding?**

**Does Bella get turned?**

**Who are two unlikely characters you'd like to see spend time together?**


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry for the extremely long wait on the update. Christmas time is here and its been pretty crazy. I've been without a laptop for a while (one of the downsides of divorced parents). I was determined however, to get this chapter to you all by Christmas as a gift from me to you. Here in Australia it's 8:08pm Christmas Eve. Merry Christmas To you all and please review! It would mean the world to me.**

* * *

It was weird watching Esme cook. She knew her way around the kitchen and moved fluidly. For someone who hadn't needed to cook for the past seventy years I wondered if the actions were strange to her. I wondered if she missed it. She had several things cooking at once, the kitchen island laid out with an egg carton, milk, a loaf of bread and other ingredients. I was amazed that nothing was burning. I could barely cook Charlie dinner without something going wrong. Another vampire perk I guess.

"I wasn't sure what you like so I'm making a few different options," She smiled at me warmly. "Pancakes, French toast and bacon and eggs."

"I won't be able to eat all that! It's a waste." I said guiltily.

"Don't worry about it Bella, what you don't eat Emmett will."

"But you can't digest human food."

"That doesn't stop my boy, he'll try anything twice."

"Twice?"

"Well he never did learn to stop at once."

I laughed. "That sounds like Emmett."

Speaking of said Vampire, I could hear him shouting at something in the lounge room. From what I could hear probably a football game he had recorded. I knew Rosalie would be in there with him, they never strayed from each other, I'd rarely seen them apart. They were perfect for each other, in a strange way. Rosalie and Emmett were so different it was almost insane. Maybe opposites attracted after all. Or maybe I just didn't know the real Rosalie. I'd take a bet on the latter.

When I turned back around the kitchen island was clean, the only thing on it the finished product of Esme's cooking. My mouth watered as I smelled the bacon and eggs, hot pancakes and warm french toast. I almost had a heart attacked when Emmett appeared next to me taking the next seat at the bench.

"Jesus, Emmett!" I gasped.

He chuckled. "You scare too easily, Bells."

"You appeared out of no where."

"So are you going to eat that or what?"

I smiled at him and pulled the plates closer. Emmett handed me a knife and a fork and watched me intently as I dug into the pancakes. Something about Emmett always provoked the strangest reactions out of me. He was always different. His stares weren't intense like Edward's and they weren't weird like Jake's. Usually when someone stared at me I wanted to run from the room. Emmett's just made me want to laugh. Probably because I knew exactly what he wanted: the pancakes.

I pushed the plate towards him and he grinned, diving in with childish enthusiasm. He gave no reaction to eating human food and it confused me. I thought vampires hated human food?

"What?" He asked, a mouth full of pancakes.

"First off, ewww," I cringed. "Second, isn't that disgusting to you?"

"Kind of. All human food tastes gross but compared to what I have had in the past this is pretty good."

"What have you had in the past?"

"I've tried poptarts, they were pretty bad. The worst though was the time when Edward dared me to try jello. Great for watching girls wrestle in, not so much to eat."

Rosalie walked in and punched Emmett, raising a pointed eyebrow. I tried to stifle a laugh but failed. I moved onto the French toast and sighed happily, it tasted like heaven. Esme sure knew how to cook.

"Can I try the eggs and bacon?" Emmett asked.

"Sure, if I eat any more than I already have I might burst."

Emmett grimaced when he tried the eggs but his reaction to the bacon was amazing. He spat it out and tried to scrape the taste off his tongue. Rosalie smirked as her husband pushed the plate away and glared at it like it was the Volturi.

"Okay I change my mind. Bacon is the worst thing I've ever eaten."

"How is that even possible? Everyone loves bacon."

"Well everyone is messed up. That was disgusting."

"So what happens now? Your body can't digest that food."

"He has to purge." Rosalie smirked.

"Wait what? You make it sound like he has to throw up."

Emmett grimaced. "Yeah and after those eggs that won't be a problem."

He sped away from the room in vampire speed and I resisted the urge to gag. I'd really rather not know about anyone throwing up. Edward walked into the room and sent Rosalie a glare. I had no idea why; she hadn't been rude at all. She'd actually been polite... for Rosalie anyway. He'd probably read her mind and found something he hadn't liked. God I was so glad he couldn't read my mind. I loved Edward but there is a reason why people say their thoughts are private. Everyone needs secrets and everyone had them good or bad.

"We're leaving." He said to me.

"Okay just let me clean these dishes for Esme."

Before I could turn the dishes had disappeared, Edward had cleaned them and put them away before I could blink. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at him annoyed.

"I could have done that."

"We need to go."

I stared at Edward as he completely ignored what I had said about the dishes. I tried to push aside my irritation; he just wanted to get to the clearing quickly so they could begin training with the pack. Edward wanted the best for me and he was just trying to protect me. It was my fault we were all in this situation anyway.

The drive to the clearing was as silent as it could get with Emmett in the car. I didn't say a word to Edward and he hadn't said anything either. Were we fighting? No, it wasn't a fight. Maybe more a disagreement. Not even that really, it was more of a childish I'm-not-talking-to-you-because-you-made-me-mad kind of thing.

Alice set up a camping chair and gave me a water bottle. "It's going to be a long day."

"Thanks Alice."

I watched as Emmett stepped forward towards Jasper. Jasper was wearing casual clothes and it shocked me. I'd never seen him in anything but expensive clothing that looked down right uncomfortable. Obviously I wasn't the only one whose wardrobe was dictated by Alice. But it was nice looking at Jasper in jeans and a long shirt. His hair was messy too, he looked like he had rolled out of bed and straight onto the couch. It was strange. It was nice. He seemed more human.

Emmett lunged at Jasper who dodged out of the way. They moved at lightning speed, my eyes barely able to keep up with their movements. Emmett was impulsive and rough, Jasper calculating and precise. It was strange seeing this side of them. The side the Cullens always tried to hide from me.

Jasper had already pinned down Emmett numerous times and the fight had only been going for a minute. It was clear that Carlisle had been telling the truth, Jasper knew exactly what he was doing. Emmett had brute strength but it couldn't match Jasper's skill.

The pack arrived and Jasper attacked Emmett while he was distracted, sending him head first into the nearest tree. The tree cracked under Emmett's weight. Jasper smirked as his brother cursed.

"Don't get distracted."

I ran up to Jacob and hugged him, seeking the warmth and comfort he had always given me. Emmett growled behind us and I rolled my eyes. Who was he? Edward? I already had one and I sure as hell didn't need another.

"Play nice Emmett."

"I don't like him."

"He's a friend."

"I'm here for the exact same reason as you are bloodsucker." Jacob snapped. "I'm here to protect Bella."

"That better be all you're doing."

I threw my hands up in the air. "Christ! Can the two of you please just get along? For me?"

Jake frowned but I elbowed him in the side. "Truce?"

"Truce." Emmett agreed although I knew he didn't want to.

"Thank you." I smiled.

Jasper stepped up again and began giving the pack information about what newborn vampires were like. He explained their strengths, weaknesses, habits and the best way to take them out. I could tell the pack was only half listening and knew that some of the weren't taking Jasper seriously. Jacob muttered "Paul" under his breath next to me and I rolled my eyes. He'd be the first to step up and think he knew everything.

Emmett stepped up again for another round with Jasper but this time it was serious, there wasn't the playful air that had been there before. I jumped as they collided, the sound like metal crashing. Jasper side stepped another attack from Emmett and counter attacked, sweeping Emmett's legs out from underneath him and sending him straight into the ground. Emmett sprung up, getting a punch in, a crack now on Jasper's cheek. Jasper growled and the air changed once more. I shivered and ran my hands up and down my arms. Emmett seemed to realise he was in trouble and tried to run off. Jasper chased after him and pinned him face first into the earth, pulling Emmett's arm back in such a way that would probably break all the bones if he'd been human. Emmett screamed as Jasper ripped off his arm and I shrieked, running over to the nearest tree and throwing my breakfast up over the roots.

Alice rubbed my back and Jacob looked green. Rosalie helped Carlisle refuse Emmett's arm to his body and I almost dry heaved. Edward whispered soothing words in my ears but I couldn't help but cry. Emmett was in pain because Jasper had actually ripped his arm clean off. Why had he done that? Why would he do that to his own brother?

"It had to be done, Bella," Edward said soothingly. "The wolves weren't taking Jasper seriously and he had to make a point."

"He ripped Emmett's arm off."

"Emmett knew it was going to happen."

"Why would he agree to that?" I gasp.

"Because they knew the wolves wouldn't listen. Jasper had to make a point by saying that he had no problem hurting his own family. Sam is telling them they need to take this seriously and any of them that don't will suffer the consequences."

"Consequences?"

"If they spar with us and end up with injuries that is their own fault. It doesn't give us a free pass to try and seriously injure them but it should speed the training up along because they won't underestimate us."

Carlisle stepped up next to spar with Jasper and I felt a new level of respect for Jasper. He was amazing to watch, always precise and tactical. He played Carlisle weakness and exploited the fact that his pseudo father didn't really have it in his heart to hurt him. Carlisle quickly got the message that if he didn't start putting everything into the fight he'd end up the same way as Emmett.

The one thing that amazed me was the level of control Jasper exhibited. Edward was always stressing that he was dangerous and didn't have a good hold on his self-control. I understood now that Edward was only half right. Jasper was dangerous, but not in the way that everyone thought. He was an formidable fighter, lethal in his own right. He wasn't, however, a danger to me.

Not once since the night of my eighteenth birthday had he ever shown any indication he was a threat to me. And the whole incident at my party hadn't even been his fault. Not really. Edward and Alice had known I didn't want a party. They threw it anyway. When I had cut my finger all the Cullens had reacted and the situation didn't even truly get out of hand until Edward had thrown me into a table full of plates! At that point everything had spiraled out of control. Being the "youngest" vegetarian hadn't helped Jasper and the fact he was an empath probably made it even worse. He'd had to deal with his own bloodlust, the rest of his family's and the fact that I was Edward's singer.

Jasper was nothing like what everyone kept telling me. He was a puzzle inside a riddle and I had to figure out what made him tick.

"You make a good point." Edward said to Jacob.

"Of course I do." He smirked.

"What? What point?" I really hate his ability to read minds sometimes.

Edward turned to Jasper. "You can only give them so much infortmation and let them watch so many fights, they need to experience what it is like going up against us."

"I'll do it." Alice smiled.

Jasper shook his head. "That won't work."

"I can't see their futures, Jasper. It's a fair fight."

"That's not what I meant."

"You're not strong enough." Edward said to his sister.

Jasper looked irritated. "Stop doing that."

"What do you mean I'm not strong enough, Jas?"

"We aren't as strong as a newborn is. We're good practice so they know what to expect when it comes to speed and endurance but they won't expect the strength of the army and it could get them hurt."

"That leaves Emmett." Carlisle said, looking at his son who was moving around his newly reattached arm.

Emmett grinned. "Oh I'm up for that."

Edward sighed. "Sam doesn't trust you enough."

"I'll do it." Jake said with a wolfy grin.

"Of course you would." I muttered.

"Don't worry so much Bells," Emmett ruffled my hair. "I'll leave your dog intact. Mostly."

"Emmett I swear to god if you hurt him you'll be the first person's ass I kick when I become one of you."

He laughed. "Bring it on sister."

I turned to Jake. "That applies to you too, I'll just have to invite you over first."

Jacob phased and I sighed, walking back over to my camping chair. A wolf padded up to me and sat by my side, leaning his head on the arm rest of my chair. I could tell it was Seth; none of the others were keen to approach me directly as a wolf especially with the Cullens around. He was also smaller than the rest of the pack and his colouring gave him away. I scratched his head softly and laughed when he sighed with content.

Jake and Emmett fought under the guidance and instruction of Jasper. Both were putting on a show but I could tell they weren't seriously trying to hurt each other. They both knew how I felt about it and were actually respecting my wishes. It gave me hope that maybe this would all work out.

I ran my hands through Seth's fur and sighed. "I'm worried Seth. About you, about them, about the town. Everything I do seems to land me in trouble. It's like I've got a one way ticket to danger town and no matter how much I try I can't get off the damn bus." Seth pushed his wet nose into my hand comfortingly. "Someone is going to get hurt, I just know it. I can't lose any of you."

"Bella," Edward called. "Come over here."

I shook my head. "I'm just fine here."

"Bella I'm not asking."

"Edward!" Jasper snapped. "We don't have time for petty jealously. Get your head in straight or the next person I'm using for a demonstration is you."

I sighed in relief and tried to send gratitude to Jasper. I wasn't sure how it worked or even if he got it but the vampire nodded to me so I assumed it worked. I'd have to ask him how his power worked. Actually there was a lot I had to ask Jasper.

The training continued through the morning and late into the afternoon. My stomach growled and I blushed in embarrassment when Edward and Alice looked at me. Jasper arranged another meeting with the pack and I hugged Jake and Seth's wolf forms goodbye tightly before the pack took off as one.

Back at the house Emmett and Edward took off to go hunting, only after Edward made Alice promised she'd watch my every move. God what was I? A child? Apparently. As soon as Alice had turned her back on me I was off running, no real destination in my mind. Two floors up at the end of the hall I stumbled through a slightly open door into a room I'd never been in before. Bookcases lined one wall, so high they reach the ceiling. A worn out couch lined a narrow cranny hidden away by a protruding edge of wall.

I walked around slowly, my fingers trailing the spines of books that looked a hell of a lot older than me. Some looked older than Edward. It was an impressive collection, a mixture of classics and new literature. I hadn't read everything lining the shelves but from what I knew of general knowledge none of the books were anything but as close as you could get to literary perfection. My fingers brushed over another shelf of books from a different case, this time they all had a common theme: the civil war. I plucked one off the shelf, the pages well worn, fluoro tabs sticking out at every angle.

I flicked through the pages, notes written in calligraphy I hadn't come across before. The writing was interesting, not the extravagant and elegant penmanship of Edward, not the messy scrawl of Emmett, not the chicken scratch of Jacob who was always to impatient to ever take the time to write something properly. It wasn't messy yet it wasn't a beautiful script. It was… different.

"So this is where you managed to hide from Alice."

I spun around, almost dropping the book in my hand. Jasper smirked and held out his hand. I hesitantly handed it to him. He flicked through and somehow managed to open it at the exact page I had been looking at. He scanned the page before shutting the book with a sharp snap. Jasper threw it on his desk with reckless abandon.

"Historians never get it right."

"What?" I asked.

"They never get it right," he waved his hand at the books in the bookcase. "There are few who get close to being right and there are others who are just atrocious. Some have the same insight as a three year old."

"It really bugs you doesn't it?"

"Well it was my life."

"Seriously?"

Jasper chuckled. "You've never been told much about me have you?"

"No," I bit my lip. "Edward doesn't want me to know much."

"What do you want?" He asked.

I stared at him, my mouth open slightly. No one had asked me that question in a long time. Well no one had asked me that question and truly meant it. Sure, Alice asked me as she thrust outfit after outfit at me but she never actually cared what I thought. It was the same with Edward, he would ask me things and then completely blow off my decision. And that was on the rare occasion he actually even asked me. Usually he just went behind my back and made decisions without telling me anything.

Jasper gently shut my mouth with a cold finger. "You'll catch flies Bella."

I blushed. "Sorry, it's just-"

"You're not used to people asking you what you want?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"Well I _am _an empath, but honestly it's because I'm not stupid. It's easy to see how frustrated you get when everyone ignores you in decisions that pertain to your own life."

"You can say that again." I mutter.

"Well I _am-_"

I put my hand over Jasper's mouth. "Shut up, Jasper. You know what I meant."

His eyes connected with my own and he glanced down at my hand covering his lips. I pulled my hand away immediately, my fair skin blazing hot. I turned away embarrassed. Before I could leave Jasper pulled me back gently by the hand.

"You're an interesting one, Isabella."

"Me? Not really, I do want to hear about you though Jasper. You've been bugging me all day."

He raised a sculpted eyebrow. "Really?"

"Well not you exactly but I've been driving myself crazy trying to figure you out."

"Do you really want to know? And think about your answer carefully Bella because you might not like what you find out."

I stood my ground and put my hands on my hips. "Tell me everything."

Jasper chuckled. "I'd have to turn you into a vampire first, your human existence isn't long enough for me to tell you everything."

I curled up on the couch in Jasper's personal hideaway and hugged a pillow to my chest. It looked like it had been through a lot, tears in the fabric could be seen and stitches spidered across the material. Stuffing seemed like it would burst at the seam and the cushion smelled like Jasper. I looked around the room and noticed that everything was the same. The room had worn furniture, it was more about personal comfort than the rest of the house that seemed to be decorated in precious furniture that looked like it was there for show, not to be used. It was homey in here, like it belonged to a human. I automatically decided I liked this room the most out of the whole Cullen house, it was comforting and warm and just tugged at my heartstrings in a way I couldn't really describe.

Jasper settled into a worn armchair near the bookcases. "So what do you know about me?"

"Nothing, just that you apparently have the most experience with newborns."

"I was born and raised in Texas. The civil war was raging and I lied my way into enlisting even though I wasn't old enough. I wasn't even seventeen when I became a soldier. My natural charisma meant I rose through the ranks pretty quickly. Soldiers listened to me some described me as enigmatic. Soon enough I was a Major, the youngest ever and I still hold that title to this day. I was nineteen when it happened. I'd been riding on my horse, looking for stragglers. It was then I found them. They were beautiful."

"They?"

"Three women. I jumped off my horse to assist them like the southern gentleman my mother raised me to be. They looked at me curiously, talking about the strangest thing. One wanted to feed on me, drain my dry. Another thought I was just adorable in my uniform. The leader, Maria, she saw my rank and decided she had to have me for her collection."

Jasper scoffed, his head titled up to the ceiling. He didn't look at my and I tried to process what he had told me. I could almost imagine it in my mind. A handsome Jasper in military attire, dropping off a horse gracefully to help three beautiful women he thought to be in distress. I could almost see the way the women spoke in unconcealed harsh whispers. Almost hear the arguing over what to do with him. The idea that they could had just killed Jasper and I might have never met him or any of the Cullens sent shivers down my spine.

"Collection?" I asked.

"Well I suppose it wasn't really her collection. At the time of the civil war the Southern Vampire Wars were raging out of control. Covens were fighting for territory and food, newborn armies pitted against each other in endless battle after battle of carnage. Maria needed someone who could control people. Someone with leadership and charisma. I was her answer, a pretty little package wrapped up in ribbon."

"So Maria was one of the vampires fighting for territory."

Jasper nodded. "She was ruthless. It was my job to keep the newborn army in line. Maria was different to others; she only kept the newborns for as long as they were useful to her. As soon as their strength began to wane she would have me kill them. Only those with special powers were lucky enough to survive and only if she could use them to her advantage."

"How many?"

"Hundreds of thousands," He whispered darkly. "Children, mothers, teenagers… I slaughtered them all. I don't know what was worse, the fact that I had to kill them all or the fact that I still hear them pleading, crying, begging. Some stand out more than others, there was a young boy who I had been assigned to kill. He had just looked at me. Bella, he just looked at me straight in the eye and he knew what was going to happen. I could tell he wanted to ask me to let him go. But he didn't."

"What did you do?"

"I snapped his neck. Made it quick and painless as possible. I suppose that was when I began to lose my edge."

I could see the pain in his eyes, the fact that he had killed thousands of humans and vampires in his last life. I could almost see why everyone told me he was dangerous. Except for the bit where Jasper wasn't that person anymore. He escaped, made a new life for himself. He wasn't perfect but with his past how could he?

"How did you escape?"

"I befriended a newborn called Peter. I convinced Maria to let him live, he was skilled and a good fighter. But it was more than that."

"He was your friend." I said softly.

Jasper nodded. "He ran away with Charlotte, a newborn I was supposed to kill. Maria didn't trust me as much after that, she knew I was having thoughts I shouldn't be."

"So what happened to them?"

"They came back, told me that life was different up north. That vampires lived peacefully, coexisting without the need for violence. I left with them, abandoning my maker."

"Are they still alive?

"Yes, they live in Houston, where I grew up. I lived with them for a while but I couldn't take drinking human blood anymore. Being an empath isn't always a blessing. Every time I fed, every time I killed for Maria… I felt it every time."

"Felt what?"

"The fear, the terror, the life draining out of their bodies. I felt every damn thing. It became too much after so many years. I left and one day I walked into a diner and that's when my life really started."

"The day you met Alice."

Jasper sighed, running a hand through his unruly hair. "Yes, the day I met Alice."

And for some reason, a reason I couldn't explain or even begin to understand, I felt a pain in my heart.

* * *

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS ALL!**


End file.
